


Convergence

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a weird inevitability to this, their second convergence on a single man. It seems to be some kind of subconscious thing, something driven by pheromones and fate. They fought about it last time, so since it's happened again they've decided to try something else. The approach is as different as the target. Rorschach has an otherworldly aura of menace when he's cloaked in his purpose in a dark alley. Here and now, with his mask pushed up over the bridge of his nose, wearing a threadbare undershirt and one sock as he struggles to stay in place, hands tied to the bedpost with his own scarf, he's significantly more human.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

There's a weird inevitability to this, their second convergence on a single man. It seems to be some kind of subconscious thing, something driven by pheromones and fate. They fought about it last time, so since it's happened again they've decided to try something else. The approach is as different as the target. Rorschach has an otherworldly aura of menace when he's cloaked in his purpose in a dark alley. Here and now, with his mask pushed up over the bridge of his nose, wearing a threadbare undershirt and one sock as he struggles to stay in place, hands tied to the bedpost with his own scarf, he's significantly more human.

"Please," he whimpers, "can't... oh god Miss Slater please don't, I--" he cuts himself off with a guttural moan, and Laurie feels a little cheated that she can't be positive that his eyes are rolling back in his head. She's pretty sure they are, though.

"Mm?" Janey looks up from where she's rubbing hard, slow circles up behind his balls with an expression of exaggerated innocence. She likes being called Miss Slater in the sack, the old pervert, and Laurie isn't sure which is worse: that she sees a schoolgirl skirt in her future, or that she's kind of looking forward to it. Just to fuck with Rorschach, she sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth right as he tries to answer, making him howl instead of speaking. "Should we take pity on him, Laurie?" Janey asks, looking like pure evil.

"Well..." She gives Rorschach a slow lick as she considers it, making him whine sharply.

" _Please_ , Laurel." He groans, shaking. She can see the flush creeping down from under his mask. It always humiliates him to beg, but when it's addressed to her, it's worse. Or better, she's not sure.

"Aw, he's got me feeling sorry for him now. Let's untie him and flip a coin for who gets his cock."

He moans pleadingly, his cock twitching in response. Janey smiles, looking up at him and seeing how wrecked he really is. "Hm." She considers it for a moment, Rorschach's breathing loud in the silence, then slides up his body, reaching behind him to untie the scarf. He mewls, the sound soft and almost girlish as Janey kisses him deeply, and he moans when she pushes him down onto his back. 

"Forget coins." She grins, taking Laurie's hand and guiding her to straddle Rorschach's face, facing Janey as she sinks onto his cock, making him wail. He bucks helplessly under them, devouring Laurie in a way that would be too rough if she wasn't so wet. Janey watches her, dark eyes burning. The lean in to kiss is kind of awkward, but completely worth it as Janey moans into her mouth, tugging her long hair in a way that sends a shock down her spine to meet the ones coming up as Rorschach works her desperately. She's really never been sure if his fervor is more fear or love, but it does the trick, along with Janey's fingers on her nipples. She returns the favor until she gets too distracted, coming hard and listening to Rorschach whimper.

After a while, she's kind of afraid she's gonna smother him, and shakily dismounts and unties his wrists. Janey leans down and licks the wetness from Rorschach's mouth, her breasts rubbing lightly against his chest. He whimpers under her, and Laurie has a flash of penis envy as Janey tightens hard around him, that hot vice grip she's felt on her fingers so many times. It makes Rorschach choke, growl, and come, hands scrabbling at the sheets and Janey's back before holding on like she's the edge of a cliff as he rides it out, white knuckled and gasping. Janey just chuckles lightly when he's done, and moves in on Laurie with a tiger's grin because they both know that Rorschach likes to watch.

"Ohgod." He whimpers. She and Janey have both tried to remove his mask at different times, and the most unsuccessful attempt (besides Laurie's stupid smash and grab that had almost ruined everything) had been while he was watching them together. They can tell he's seriously damaged goods and has reasons beyond the purely practical for wanting to keep it on. Laurie is reasonably sure that that if they took it off of him now, it would reveal the wide, avid, horrified eyes of a child, whatever color they are. Janey's money is on green, Laurie thinks blue. She's in no position to look anyway, with Janey's hand knotted in her hair, holding her in place. She's licking frantically, the tiny, delicate flicks she likes so much. They would drive Laurie batshit, but they make Janey groan and writhe under her, wallowing in the smooth sheet. Laurie presses all four fingers into her easily, and Rorschach makes a strangled noise at the wet sound it makes, knowing it's so theatrically loud because of his come. Laurie purrs and tells him it feels like silk would if you could melt it, grinning when he whines helplessly, the sound quavering a little.

"Come here, baby." Janey murmurs, reaching out to him. He lets her pull him close, and kisses her with that strange, devouring vulnerability that makes them both weak at the knees. Laurie gently twists her hand, pressing deeper because Janey's rocking her hips in that way than means _more_ and _now, or else_. Rorschach's hands are busy skimming over her skin and palming her tits as Laurie's suddenly slides in up to the wrist, making Janey cry out, muffled by Rorschach's mouth. He quickly looks at her face to make sure this sudden fit of loud, broken noises is a good thing, then looks down to see the tendons shift in Laurie's arm as she balls her hand into a fist. He groans and mutters something that could be a prayer, kissing Janey again.

"Holy shit!" Laurie can't help but giggle hysterically. "Oh my god, what does that feel like?"

Janey moans, pants, and can't answer. Laurie makes a few tiny, experimental movements, and she wails, legs splayed. "Fffuck, Laurie..."

She grins. "Rorschach. Rorschach, come down here, this is amazing and your hands aren't much bigger than mine." She looks up at Janey. "Think you can manage?" She nods breathlessly, and pushes out, helping Laurie get her hand back. For a moment she thinks Rorschach is going to panic, like he did the first time he tried to go down on Laurie, but he joins her between Janey's legs and lets her show him how. Sure, he's shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating, but he lets Janey swallow him, which is what he's probably been afraid of all along. She groans, pressing herself down onto him, and when she wraps around his wrist he can't make a sound, mouth hanging open. Laurie kisses him as he balls his hand into a fist, then gets him to hold her hair out of the way as she lowers her mouth to Janey again. It's not long before they make her scream, coming hard on Rorschach's hand. They watch in fascination, and Laurie crawls up to cover her in kisses as Rorschach carefully slides out, licking his hand when he thinks they can't see. Janey smiles, and tugs him up so they can recover in a warm pile.


End file.
